Concrete angel
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalie's story before she met Emmet. How will she adjust to vampire life is this finally her second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Concrete angel

She walks to school with a lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. She's wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace.

Rosalie stood up and gingerly touched a hand to her cheek. Royce's beating had been really bad the night before. When she took her hand away she was concerned but not surprised to see blood on it.

Royce and Rosalie had been dating for a long time and everyone else thought their relationship was perfect. Whenever they were in public he was the picture perfect boyfriend and fiancé. The nightmare didn't begin until they were alone. Rosalie had resigned herself to deal with this torture as to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her heartbreak.

After the pain had subsided enough for her to walk she made her way to the small bathroom. There she ran a steaming hot shower, tried to let the heat relieve the tension in her muscles and there she stayed. Rosalie didn't get out until the water began to get cold. Then she stepped out and tenderly bandaged her wounds and put makeup on the bruises. No one would know, hopefully.

There was another reason Rosalie was so careful not to let anyone know Royce beat her. That reason was her family's pride. The last thing she wanted to do was have the whole town know that Rosalie Hale allowed a man to beat her. Tears filled her eyes at the thought; she used to be so strong and proud of what she had. Royce King, even though she would never admit it, had broken her apart.

After crying for about fifteen minutes she picked herself off the bedroom floor and went to get ready to meet her mother for lunch. Rosalie picked up a wrinkled dress with blue and white flowers. She hoped her mom wouldn't recognize it was the one she had worn the day before. Rosalie used to have a lot of nice things to wear but when she moved in with Royce he had forced her to get rid of everything but that one dress. Tears once again filled her eyes. She silently prayed to God that Royce wouldn't be too drunk when he returned home.

At lunch Rosalie's mother hugged her softly "Rose, dear, we have to talk about wedding preparations. I want my Rosie to be the talk of the town. How is my new soon to be son in law? It's so great that you've found him, honey. This time next week will be the best night of your life."

Rosalie clutched the skirt of her dress and looked at the tablecloth. She wanted nothing more in this world then to tell her mother about Royce. Instead she lied

"Royce is doing great, mother. He treats me like a princess. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him."

Her mother smiled "I felt the same way about your father, Rose. I felt like my wedding day couldn't come soon enough. Now let's eat before this food gets too cold. You know all too well what I think cold food does to a person."

Rosalie nodded slowly "Yes, mother, I know. However I must be going; it's the final fitting for Royce's tux. I love you, mom."

Rosalie's mom gave her a gentle hug and said "I love you so much, Rose. You've grown into a fine and lovely young woman. I'm so proud of you."

After Rosalie went back to the apartment she allowed herself to cry. Her mother didn't understand the truth of the situation she had gotten herself into. Deep down she wished that one night Royce would snap and either hit her where someone could tell or kill her. Either way she would finally be free.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. She's baring the burden of a secret storm. Some times she wishes she was never born. Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone.

The next morning Rosalie went to go see her old school teacher for advice. When she entered the school Miss. Anna adjusted her glasses "Rose? Is that my favorite student, Rosalie Hale?" Rosalie blushed and looked at the floor. She suddenly felt guilty for even thinking about burdening this sunny woman's mind with her problems. Just as she was turning to leave her sweatshirt caught on a bookshelf and she fell into it.

Miss Anna went to help her up and Rosalie flinched when Miss Anna reached to grab her hand. She mentally scolded herself for being afraid. One she had regained composure she said,

"Yes, Miss Anna, it's me. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about the bookshelf; I guess I'm still clumsy." Miss Anna laughed

"Don't worry about a thing, child. Goodness me how you've grown. I remember when you were so short you had to stand on a desk chair to write on the black board. Now tell me what's wrong, dear, you look like thunder." Rosalie gulped and instantly regretted coming to see her teacher. She couldn't lie to this woman who had been a second mother to her.

"I have a… friend… who is being abused by her fiancé. She doesn't know what to do and she both wishes and fears that one day he'll kill her. What can I tell my friend? I'm afraid for her safety." After Rosalie finished speaking her voice dissolved into uncontrollable sobs; Miss Anna was taken aback by the sudden onset of tears. All the same she put her arm around Rosalie's shoulders and soothed.

"Shh. Everything will be alright. In the meantime just be there for your friend, help her see that she is a beautiful, strong, amazing woman who deserves so much better then this man has to offer her." Rosalie dried her eyes with her hankie.

"Thanks, Miss Anna, I'm sorry for crying like that, I was being silly. What time is it?"

Miss. Anna looked at her watch quickly.

"Its five thirty, Rosalie. Come and see me again soon. I'd say we could grab a coffee and chat but I have a meeting with a parent."

In reality, Miss. Anna didn't have a meeting with a parent. She just needed to think. Rosalie's story had made her wonder. It wasn't so much the story it was Rosalie's actions throughout their whole visit. It wasn't like Rosalie to shrink away from a gentle hand or to start crying even when she was upset. Her heart went out to Rosalie and she wished that she had asked what her friend's name was.

That night Rosalie went out for a drink by herself. She thought about what Miss Anna had said and realized that she was right. Royce thought of her as no more than his own personal slave/ punching bag. She realized now that she was better then that. When she got home tonight night she was going to tell Royce that the engagement was off.

After Rosalie had her drinks she thought a nice walk in the park would clear her head. There was a shortcut to the park down a dark ally near the bar. A little voice in her head kept telling her not to walk down that ally alone. She ignored the voice and kept walking.

About halfway through the ally she heard people following her. She started to run when someone grabbed her shoulder "Hello, Rosie, you are supposed to be making my dinner. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Come over here boys." Came a vicious snarl. Rosalie's breathing hitched even though she couldn't see his face; she knew that voice. It was Royce and his voice was as cold and as hard as steel. At that moment she knew it was useless to run. She felt so stupid for being in the ally by herself.

"Don't be scared kitten, my friend and I won't kill you. That would make Royce angry. We just want to touch you. If you don't run it will be quick and painless." Another voice hissed in a seductive tone. Rosalie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She hung her head and sobbed in fear and shame. She didn't have long to cry though because Royce kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the ground. She tried to stand up but three other men punched her until it hurt even to breathe.

All three of the men and Royce had been drinking. Rosalie could smell the sickening stench of alcohol they were so close. The man who had promised her it would be quick and painless forcefully ripped her shirt open and then took a knife and cut her had no idea what happened to her when it all stopped.

Royce kicked her in the head and whispered "You are such a worthless slut, Rosalie. I hope you crawl into a hole and die." That was the last thing Rosalie heard before everything faded to black.

When Rosalie came to she was still lying on the street. Everything was fuzzy and her body still ached all over. Rosalie looked up at the heavens and screamed "God, why did you do this to me! I don't understand! I was the perfect daughter. I went to church every Sunday. Why was I ever born if you were going to kill me so quickly? All I ever wanted was to be loved." Then Rosalie closed her eyes and waited for death to come. When she was a child she feared death but now she welcomed it. For three and a half years she had been strong through every punch and verbal insult Royce threw at her. Now she was tired of it and just wanted the pain to be over.

In a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings. She flies to a place where she's loved concrete angel. Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes it will be too late.

Hours later Rosalie tried to scream for help. She knew that someone would have heard her. As the hours passed nobody came and she started to give in to her weak and broken body. Rosalie didn't want the last thing she remembered alive to be Royce beating her. So instead she imagined herself with someone who would love and care for her. This dream took away a lot of her pain and she fell asleep. Waiting for death to follow.

A while later Rosalie heard the voice of a man very close to her. She didn't want to trust him but she knew she wouldn't survive without a doctor. Rosalie wanted to let the man know she was alive so he wouldn't pass her by but she couldn't speak. Instead she moaned and opened her eyes.

When she looked at the man she gasped he looked like an angel. She moaned in almost a whisper "Are you here to kill me?" It was man, the most godlike man she had ever seen in her short, bitter life.

The man shook his head and said, "No, I am here to help you." He looked her over swiftly "You poor thing. What kind of monster would do this to another person? I'm going to take you home with me, little one." Rosalie was too weak to protest so she let the man pick her up. She didn't know how long they had been moving before the man set her down on a soft bed. Then she heard the man talking in a low voice to a woman.

"I couldn't just leave her there, Esme. The poor girl was beaten, raped, and then, the worst of it is, left to die. She's lost a lot of blood. I'll have to turn her tonight if she is going to live."

Rosalie felt the man touch her arm.

"This is going to hurt but it'll make it better. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He whispered. Rosalie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a scream. A fire burned though out her entire body. She fought and struggled but the pain wouldn't go away. For a long time Rosalie had no idea what time it was or even what day. All she thought was the pain, the pain.

Finally the fire started to fade and she was able to move. The man went over to her bedside and said "This will all be over soon. You are much stronger then you look. Most would have begged for death."

Rosalie sighed and found she was able to speak again. She smiled "Excuse me, but who are you?"

He gentle patted Rosalie's arm and said "Rosalie, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. My son Edward is upstairs getting ready for school."

Rosalie bit her lip and asked a question that she didn't know if she wanted an answer to "Carlisle, why does my throat hurt?"

"Rosalie, you are a vampire, you throat hurts because you need to hunt. I'll go with you as soon as you feel up to it."

Rosalie snapped up right "I'm a what? You have to be kidding me. Vampires aren't real."

Carlisle sighed, "I wish I was kidding. I wouldn't have wished this life on anyone Rosalie. It is real though and if you want you can have a place of your own in this family." Rosalie smiled at this; maybe this was second chance for her.

"I'd love that but can I see my mother and father one more time please? I need them to know that I'm alive."

Her heart crashed as Carlisle sadly shook his head "I'm afraid not, Rosalie. You can never see your mother and father again. We are going to have to make them think you are dead. I'm so sorry."

A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. concrete angel.

A month later Carlisle and Edward took Rosalie to the top of a hill at the cemetery. A flat stone with the name Rosalie Hale was written on it. Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't shed. Edward put his hand on her shoulder "I know it's hard right now, Rosalie. You'll find your place in this life to." Rosalie lifted her head and read the inscription on the stone "Rosalie Hale beloved daughter, friend and student. Spread your wings and fly my beautiful concrete angel."

Carlisle stood up and said "You don't have to be a concrete angel anymore. You are with people who love you. I promise, Rosalie that Royce and his friends will never be able to touch you again. Now we should head home."

Rosalie smiled and said, "I just have to do one more thing. She looked at the sky and muttered a final prayer.

"God, I know I was very angry at you a month ago but it seems crazy now. I'm now with a family who loves me and will never ever hurt me. Thank you for showing Carlisle where to find me. I couldn't rise above what was happening in my life but I kept dreaming of someone who could love me. Now I'm finally free from all of the pain. Thank you."


	2. some hearts

_**Some hearts**_

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky; I was always stumbling around in circles. I must have stumbled into something. Look at me, am I really alone with you? I wake up feeling like my life is worth living. I can't recall when I last felt that way._

Rosalie sprawled across her bed and tried not to think. It had been three years since she had "died" at least that's what her family and friends were made to believe. For the most part she had resigned herself to this life without a second thought.

There were days and nights however where she wondered if her life had really been worth everything she'd given up. Tonight was one such night. The rest of the family had gone hunting. Rose elected to stay home, saying she had too much homework.

Once she was sure she was alone she allowed the dry sobs to overcome her. Rosalie had never been the type to wallow in self-pity, but tonight she let all of the pain and regrets she'd been holding in her still, dead heart break loose. God she wished she were able to shed real tears.

Several hours later there was a light tap on her door. She knew who it was before they said anything. She took a much-unneeded breath to steady her voice, "Edward, I don't want to talk."

Edward came in anyway, "Rosalie, what's wrong?"

Rosalie snapped bitterly, "Just go ahead and read my mind! What part of 'I don't want to talk' don't you understand? Go away!"

Edward sighed and sat on the bed a few inches away from her, "Rose, I'm not going to read your mind. That's not going to help us. If I read your mind you'll never really trust me."

Rosalie instinctively swiped at her eyes. She knew that there weren't tears on the cheeks but it made her feel more human. She could feel her resolve crumbling along with the other walls she'd built to protect herself from the harsh realities of the world.

Edward gently pulled her into a brotherly embrace, "Rose, you can tell me anything."

Rosalie sniffled, "You don't understand, you don't know what its like to feel like your world has fallen on top of you. I was Rosalie Hale; I had a reputation, money, and anything I could ever want. Where did that get me? I was beaten, raped, and to top it all off, left to die! Edward, you don't understand!"

Edward was shocked; he had no idea that Rosalie felt this way. All he wanted to do was tell her that it was over now. He only wanted to take away her pain, however he couldn't because in a way she was right, he _didn't_ understand.

Just then Carlisle came upstairs. He looked at Rosalie and knew something was bothering her. Gently he moved the hair back from her face "Rose, I know you're upset. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rosalie sat up, "I hate this life. As cruel and demanding as Royce was, at least I had someone. At least with him I had a chance of having a baby."

Edward hissed and Carlisle set his hand on his adopted daughter's shoulder "Rosalie, you deserved so much better. Eventually you'll find someone who will love you. The right person will come into your life when you least expect him."

Three weeks later Edward insisted that Rosalie go hunting with him that weekend. As she hiked through the mountains she swore she heard someone calling for help. Without a second thought she took off through the trees. When she reached the clearing she gasped. There was a man who couldn't be any older then twenty-three being attacked by a bear.

Without thinking she lunged at the bear, killing it instantly. Then she turned towards the beautiful man at her feet. Gently she moved his head into her lap and examined his injuries. He had lost a lot of blood and she knew that he was pretty close to dieing in her arms.

The injured man groaned but he didn't open his eyes. He tried to lift his head but Rosalie lightly held him down. Gently she stroked his forehead with her cool hand. Once he had his bearings he moaned, "Are you an angel?"

Rosalie soothed the stranger, "Shh, don't try to talk. I'm going to get you some help. Just stay with me, please."

The stranger groaned in protest; she lifted him off the forest floor. Rosalie easily cradled him to her chest despite his large size. He was almost the size of the bear that attacked him. Once he was safely tucked into her chest she took off running as fast as she could, back the way she came.

Within minutes she reached Edward. Edward saw the stranger and shook his head, "Rose, when Carlisle said you'd find the right guy he didn't mean this…. This is crazy. You can't bring a human into our world. You have to take him back. I'm sorry."

Rosalie snapped, "Edward, this man is dieing! I can leave him here! I love him, Edward."

The stranger groaned from the noise but managed a weak smile. Rosalie smiled back at him; she had meant exactly what she said.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, Rosalie, we can take him back with us. We need to go quickly, he's fading fast."

Rose gasped and took the stranger's beautiful face in her hands and whispered, "You are going to be ok. Close your eyes and you'll get help shortly."

The stranger obeyed and became unconscious once again. It took six hours to run the hundred miles it took to get home (even going at vampire speed.) Rosalie didn't even say hello to Esme. She just ran straight to Carlisle's office. She banged on the door louder and harder then strictly necessary.

Carlisle opened the door, "What's the matter Rosa…Oh no. Rosalie, I can't change him. I won't put another human through this. I'm sorry."

Rosalie hissed angrily, "Carlisle, he'll die! What was I supposed to do? I love him."

Carlisle's expression softened, "Rosalie, I'll see what I can do for him. Set him on the chair. Did you find out his name?"

Rosalie shook her head slowly, "He was in so much pain. I didn't want him to talk much."

Carlisle lightly shook the stranger's shoulder, "What's your name, son?"

The stranger groaned but with a lot of effort opened his eyes, "My name is Emmett…"

Carlisle smiled, "Emmett, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm going to help you, ok. Just try to relax."

Emmett slowly breathed in and out his eyes never leaving Rosalie's face. Then he felt extreme pain burning through his entire body. Rosalie gently stroked his face and sat with him through his whole transformation.

For days Emmett lost track of time and space. He didn't know what was happening to him. All he remembered was his blonde angel. After what seemed like forever Emmett sat up. Rosalie ran into the bedroom and threw her arms tightly around him.

Emmett smiled at her, "You never answered my question."

Rosalie sighed; she was just happy that Emmett was alive. She took an unneeded breath, "No, Emmett, I'm not an angel. I'm just a kind person who couldn't stand to see you die."

Emmett laughed, "You are a very faithful nurse. You were by my side day and night. I never heard or saw you leave."

Rosalie smiled, "Carlisle will be glad that you are safe. What were you doing in the woods anyway? Didn't you know there were bears out there?"

Emmett laughed, "I knew, I just thought it would be cool to see one up close. I guess that wasn't my brightest idea. However, I did get lucky."

Rosalie ran her hand threw his hair, "You were attacked by a bear and if I hadn't found you, you'd be dead. I hardly call that luck, Emmett."

Emmett stared into Rosalie's topaz eyes, "That's just it; you found me. I'm still alive because of you. What's you name? I can't in good conscience keep calling you the blonde angel."

Rosalie smiled, "My name is Rosalie. 'Thanks' isn't necessary; when I saw you lying there I couldn't just walk away. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

Emmett smiled, "I feel great, Rose, what ever Carlisle did…. What did he do anyway? The only place I feel pain is my throat. Can I get some water please?"

Rosalie sighed, "I'll have Carlisle tell you what you are, what we are for that matter. Just wait a few minutes."

When Rosalie went to leave Emmett grabbed her hand, "I want to hear what I've become from the angel that saved my life. Please, Rose."

Rosalie gulped; she didn't want to be the one to bring this beautiful man's future crashing down. Then she looked into his blood red eyes and knew it had to be done, "Emmett, I don't want you to panic and its ok if you're upset. My family and I are vampires; you are now one of us. I'm so sorry."

Emmett reached his hand up and stroked her pale cheek, "Rose, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life. Can I ask you something?"

Rosalie nodded, "Emmett, you can ask me anything."

Emmett smiled, "Will you marry me?"

That was the last question Rosalie expected. Gently she stroked the hair away from his eyes, "I'd like that very much. I love you, Emmett."

A year later Rosalie sat with Emmett in their bedroom Emmett had just had the worst day of his life. Rosalie sighed, "Emmett, what happened with those girls wasn't your fault. It'll be all right; Carlisle doesn't blame you and neither do I. Now come here. I want to share something with you."

Emmett laid his head on Rosalie's chest and took an unneeded breath. Then he snapped, "I'm a monster! Those girls did nothing and I….. I killed them."

Rosalie pulled Emmett into a soft hug and crooned, "You are not a monster, Emmett, I dated a monster and you are most certainly not anything close."

Emmett took a deep breath, "Are you ok, Rosie?"

When Rosalie spoke her golden eyes were far away, "Emmett, a long time ago, before I was changed, I dated a man named Royce King. He was a monster Emmett. The reason I had to be changed was he….and several of his friends had been drinking….. They found me in an alley alone. They beat me until I wanted to die and then they…."

Rosalie couldn't talk anymore; she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Emmett gently stroked his wife's hair, hearing what had happened to her made him angry. Once Rosalie stopped crying Emmett crooned, "Rosie, its ok. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You are my blond angel. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Rosalie sniffed, "Emmett, you make me feel so much better about myself. I never thought I would find love again. You changed all that."

_I guess it must be all this love you're given. I never knew it could feel like this. I guess some hearts they get all the right breaks. Some hearts have the stars on their side. Some hearts they just have it so easy. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes._

Rosalie snuggled close to Emmett, stroking his hair. She felt like she was on top of the world again. Carlisle came upstairs and called, "Rosalie, could you come here please?"

Rosalie kissed her husband's cheek and quickly went downstairs. Esme smiled at Rosalie, "I'm glad Emmett makes you happy, sweetheart. Carlisle and I felt the same way when we met. When someone gives you the right amount of love anything can happen."

Rosalie smiled, "I'm sorry I said I hated this life. Now that I have Emmett being a vampire isn't so bad. Did you feel the same way Carlisle? I mean when you met Esme did you feel like things finally made sense."

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie when I met Esme and saved her, it went much deeper then that. I know you love Emmett now, however why did you really want me to change him? Was it about love or pity?"

Rosalie smiled, "Carlisle, when I looked into his face, I felt drawn to him. I wanted to protect him. He almost died in my arms, but when I told him to hold on for me he did. He loved me to, Carlisle, and I knew it."

Esme smiled at Carlisle, "It's just like why you saved Edward."

Carlisle sighed, "No I saved Edward to keep a promise. I promised his mother I would do anything I could for him. Changing Edward was a last resort, a step I had hoped I wouldn't have had to take."

Rosalie smiled, "Carlisle, I didn't want to doom Emmett to this life either but I'm glad he's in my life. I would have died without him. I changed him out of love."

_Who would have thought that someone like you could love me? You're the last thing my heart expected. Who would have thought I'd ever find somebody who makes me feel like this? I guess some hearts they get all the right breaks. Some hearts have the stars on their side. Some hearts get lucky sometimes_

A week later Rosalie sat up screaming. Emmett wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to his chest. Carefully he rocked her and crooned "Rosie, what happened? It's over now. I'm here, your Emmy bear is here."

Rosalie's screams halted and she buried her head into the crook of her husband's neck. She knew that Emmett was there but even that didn't make the flashbacks go away. Emmett rubbed her back, "Rose, come on, look at me. Let's see that smile. It's about him isn't it?"

Rosalie sniffed, "Yes, I can't forget, Emmett. He took something away that I will never get back. God, I hate this! You deserve so much better."

Emmett took one hand off her back and used it to lift up her chin, "Hey, don't talk like that. I'm here and I love you. I'm always going to be here."

Rosalie sighed and bitterly snapped, "That's what Royce promised and I believed him! Look where that got me!"

Emmett took both of Rosalie's hands in his own, "Rosalie, you are my wife, my best friend, and my angel. Without you I'd be dead. Any other girl would have just left me to die. You took a chance and saved my life. I will never ever walk away from you."

Rosalie gasped; "That's what you said the night we got married. Do you really mean it Emmett?"

Emmett laughed without humor, "Cross my heart, Rose, cross my heart. If this heart could beat it would only beat for one woman. I love you, Rosalie."

Rosalie snuggled deep into Emmett's chest. It had been a long time since she had ever felt so safe and loved. Now more then ever she was grateful that she and Emmett found each other.


End file.
